Bonnie Rockwaller's Heart
by MichaelCross
Summary: Bonnie is crushing on Ron. Then weird things start happening. Is she dreaming? Complete Has intense sex scene and erotica. Please R&R.
1. Ron's Secret Admirer and New Mission

Bonnie Rockwaller's Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Author's note: This is not my standard Street Hawk story fare. Just thought I'd try a different pairing once. The pairing is Ron and Bonnie. Watch out for weirdness.

Ron's Secret Admirer and New Mission

In Middleton, Colorado, Bonnie Rockwaller is crushing on Ron Stoppable and has been for quite a while. She just doesn't have the courage to face up to it, for fear of losing her popularity. So every day, she would call him a loser as she passes him by and duck into an empty doorway. As she looks at him, examining his responses, she would feel terribly guilty about the way she treats him.

This day, she chooses to make amends, in secret. Every night, after she does her homework, she writes a sappy letter of affection to him and keeps them to herself. This builds up her confidence and courage to do some kind of showing of affection. The next day, having written her most sappy letter to him, she gets to the high school before everyone else.

Not even her clique is around to talk her out of it. She goes to his locker, pulls out an envelope, kisses it and slips it into the top slat on the door. She then says, "I hope you don't figure this out too soon, Ron. I don't know how you'd handle the shock of it being me that's crushing on you." She quietly walks away from the locker, hoping no one saw her.

As she gets to a classroom, her heart flutters when she sees him, wearing his usual garb. Red jersey, black sweater and tan slacks. His golden blond hair and chocolate brown eyes seemingly glowing. His freckles ever present. Right by his side is his best and only human friend, Kim Possible. Her fiery red hair and bright green eyes along with her usual outfit of green t-shirt and blue pants. Out of Ron's pocket pops Rufus, his pet naked mole rat.

Bonnie, not wanting to say it but knowing she has to, says, "Look, it's Kimmie and her pathetic loser! What's the matter? Can't you make more than one friend in your life!"

Ron gives her a hard glare and says, "Why don't you get a life, Bonnie, and join the human race?" That said, he and Kim head to their lockers, leaving a flabbergasted Bonnie in their wake.

She then softly smiles and says, "I just might, Ron. I just might." She heads to her class, not looking behind her to see Ron's reaction to the sudden mail in his locker.

Kim and Ron get to their lockers and open them. Ron sees the envelope and brings it out. He sees lipstick on it and says, "A girl left me a note? That's really weird."

Kim comes around and says, "Open it and see what it says, Ron." Ron nods and proceeds to do so. He pulls it out and quietly reads it.

"Dear Ron-Ron, I've had my eyes on you for quite a while, but am afraid because my social status would be ruined. You are the cutest guy I've ever seen. I cannot tell you who I am just yet. I'll wait until you feel comfortable with these communications. I'll leave you another note in the morning. Hugs and kisses, your secret admirer."

He looks at Kim and says, "I know it's not you, KP. You're just my best friend and partner in saving the world. Besides, this shade of lipstick doesn't match your style."

Kim smiles at him and says, "You're right, on all counts. It is weird, it's not me and this lipstick shade is so not me." She looks at the handwriting and says, "Whoever it is seems to have it bad for you. Just doesn't want to lose her popularity. At least she's crushing on a nice guy like you, Ron. I know I can only speak for myself and nobody else, but there's something about you that endears you to me. Apparently she sees it too."

Ron smiles back and replies, "Thanks, KP. What say we get to class so we don't get Detention?" Kim nods and chuckles at the idea.

When they get close to the classroom, Kim says, "The only drawback to this class is Bonnie. If she wasn't in there, this class would be tolerable, at least."

Ron nods in agreement as the two friends and partners go into the classroom, Ron wearing a happier smile.

Bonnie sees his smile and she thinks, 'Good, he got my note. It's a good thing he's got at least one human friend that he knows of. Otherwise he'd fall apart when he finds out it's me. Oh boy, here they come. Come to Bon-Bon, Ron-Ron.' She then scowls at them as they sit at her table.

She then whispers, "Stoppable, why are you smiling, you loser?"

Ron whispers right back, "I got a note in my locker, Bonnie. It's from a girl, particularly a girl with some kind of class. She doesn't want to lose her popularity over me. Wanna know what I'd say to her?" Bonnie nods, smiling a snarky smile. He then says, "I'd tell her that popularity is highly overrated, boring and just plain lonely. Me, I don't worry about that. It's the inside of the person that counts. No more, no less."

Bonnie's jaw drops in surprise at this bombshell. She thinks, 'No way! When did he become so insightful? Did that trip to Japan really help him?' She shrugs at this after recovering her jaw and closing her mouth. The three then open their books and listen in to the class discussion.

After class ends, Kim's Kimmunicator beeps and she says, "Go Wade."

Wade Load, the genius tech-man, replies, "Kim, you just got a hit on the site. Monkey Fist and Motor Ed are working together. They need you in Cleveland, Ohio to stop them both. Here's the information and transport's on the way."

Ron says, "Thanks, Wade. Been wanting to beat on some monkey butt lately." Kim giggles at this and the two teens head off on their new mission.

Bonnie watches them go and softly says, "Come back safely, Ron. Kim, I'm trusting you to keep him safe. Without him, both of our lives would be empty."

Thirty minutes later, Kim and Ron are on their way to Cleveland to stop Monkey Fist and Motor Ed from completing their mobile monkey base. It seems that Motor Ed's been stealing parts to build a massive monkey transporting base, allowing Monkey Fist to send his monkey ninjas anywhere within the country and taking it over.

An hour later, they arrive on the scene and follow the trail of oil spots. Seemingly the vehicle had suffered some kind of damage to it's oil pan, resulting in loss of oil. They are able to follow it to an abandoned factory.

Ron snorts and says, "Of course. How original. A factory for building a transport vehicle. Shall we go in, my friend?"

Kim giggles and replies, "We shall, my dearest friend." At that, the two best friends go inside, stop the plan from happening and arrange for Motor Ed and Monkey Fist's lodging for the time until trial.


	2. Return to Middleton and Medical Emergenc...

Bonnie Rockwaller's Heart p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Return to Middleton and Medical Emergency

During the flight home, Ron's head lolls over to the side, concerning Kim. She asks, "Ron, you okay?" When he doesn't reply, she feels his forehead, only to yelp in pain and draw her hand back. His forehead is scorching hot. She says, "Those chemicals must have had something to do with this." She then goes to the galley and gets some ice and a towel. She makes a crude compress and goes back to Ron's side.

Once it's on his forehead, she sees steam coming off of his forehead. She leaves the compress in place even though the steam has started to taper off. She then lifts it off to check his forehead again and nods in satisfaction. His temperature is back to normal range. Not wanting to take chances, she gets up, goes to the galley and gets some more ice.

When she gets back, she's relieved to see Ron's all right. He then asks, "What's wrong, KP? You look like I came close to dying."

Kim nods and replies, "Yeah, very close. Your forehead was really scorching, real bad. It burned my hand." She sits down and shows him the burned hand.

Ron says, "I'm sorry about that, KP. Maybe it's something to do with those chemicals."

Kim replies, "I was wondering the same thing myself. Let's go to the Hospital when we get home, just to be on the safe side."

Ron mulls this over and says, "Nah, I'm sure it was just a one time thing. No big, really."

Kim, still concerned for her best friend, says, "Okay. If you change your mind, I'm here."

Ron smiles and says, "Okay, KP. Thanks." Kim nods in reply. Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at her house and the two friends go their separate ways.

Meanwhile, while driving, Bonnie had heard about the conclusion of Kim and Ron's latest mission, where the only mention of Ron was the mis-pronouncement of his name. This causes Bonnie's teeth to grind.

She then says, "If only those idiots could learn to say Ron's name right. I mean, Kim does, her parents do, his parents do and so do I. So why can't everyone else?" Her phone then rings and she says, "This is Bonnie. Tara, hello. Yes, I'm out driving. Shopping tomorrow? Yeah, I think I could make it."

Meanwhile, Ron is walking home when his fever comes back. He loses his orientation so quickly, he can't avoid going into the street and falling flat on his side. As he goes unconscious, he doesn't hear the car coming up on him.

In the car, Bonnie sees Ron staggering then falling and thinks, 'Is he drunk? Or is it something else?' She then says, "Tara, I'll be right back. Ron Stoppable just fell onto the street. I'd better make sure that loser didn't spray his blood all over the street." She gets out of the car and hears him barely breathing. Worried, she gently tugs on his shirt and is horrified to see the sight. Sweat coming out of his pores, pale and clammy skin.

She goes back to her car and says, "Tara, I want you to call Kim. Tell her I'm on my way to her place with Ron. Looks like he's burning up. I'm gonna feel his chest and see just how bad he is." She returns to his side and lifts up his shirt. She then puts a hand on the side of his chest and moves to his front, hoping he'll be all right and understanding. He's extremely warm and Bonnie realizes he's very sick. She lifts him up and drags him into her car.

She tells him, "Hang in there, Ron. Hang in there. Gonna get you to Kim's. I better call her." She gets her phone and dials Kim's number. She then says, "Kim, I'm on my way with Ron right now. His chest is severely warm and his forehead's bound to be the same." She chokes back a sob as she continues. "Get some cold water going and put some ice in it. I don't want this loser to die. It's no fun if he's not around." She hangs up, looks over at Ron and smiles gently. She then blows him a kiss and they shortly arrive at Kim's house.

Kim comes outside to her car and yells, "I've got the ice water in the tub! How long has he been like this?"

Bonnie exits her car, shrugs and replies, "He was like this when I came across him. Looks like he fell just before I got to his location." She opens her door and starts bringing him out. She feels his chest and reels it back. His chest is seriously, dangerously hot. She then says, "Let's get him inside, undressed and into the tub. The longer we gab, the more likely he'll die!" She starts sobbing as Kim takes his ankles and the two teens carry the sick boy they know and regard.

When they get to the bathroom, Bonnie says, "Kim, call your Mom. I'll get Ron undressed and into the tub." Kim nods and leaves Bonnie to it. Bonnie closes and locks the door. She then looks slyly at Ron and says, "Alone at last, my darling Ron. Let's get you undressed and cooled down, yesterday." She strips him down to his boxers, puts on a pair of oven mitts and gently places him in the tub, seeing steam come up from the water as Ron goes in.

Bonnie quips, "I always felt you're hot stuff, but this is ridiculous." She then giggles at the analogy she just did. She then hears a knock at the door. She says, "Just a minute." She goes over to the door and opens it. She is surprised to see Kim with a smile on her face.

Kim then says, "So you're the one that left Ron that note. Are you being real or just plain mean? Because if you're being mean, I'll turn you inside out."

Bonnie sighs and says, "I'm being real, Kim. I've had my eyes on him for a while now and just can't help feeling like this."

"Then why the 'secret admirer' signature?"

"It's the only way I can think of to keep Ron from going into shock when he learns it's me. After all the times I've bad-mouthed him, it just might be too much for him."

Kim nods in understanding and says, "Here's some more ice. Go ahead and put it in there with him. Mom should be here soon." Bonnie nods and accepts the ice bucket. She pours the whole thing in, spreading the ice around until it totally covers Ron.

She waits by his side, Kim with her until they hear Mrs. Dr. Possible come inside and call out, "Kimmie, where are you!"

Kim replies, "We're up here, Mom!" She winks at Bonnie, letting her know her secret crush on Ron is safe with her. Bonnie returns the wink and smiles back at Ron, wiping his forehead with a damp washcloth.


	3. Mission Debrief and Vigil at Ron's Side

Bonnie Rockwaller's Heart p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Mission Debrief and Vigil at Ron's Side

Mrs. Dr. Possible comes into the bathroom and sees Ron in the tub, with Kim and Bonnie right with him. She asks, "How bad is he?"

Bonnie replies, "Very bad, Mrs. Possible. When I found him, he staggered and fell onto the street. I could feel the heat coming from his body as my hand got close to him. I think if I had waited any longer, he would have been a goner for sure." Her eyes start tearing at the thought of him dying so young and she shakes her head.

Kim says, "He'll be okay, Bonnie. We just have to keep him cool at all times until we can find out what is wrong with him. Mom, any ideas?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible replies, "I'll have to take a sample of his blood and rush it to the lab. Has he been around anything strange lately? Different chemicals, strange odors, that kind of thing."

Kim ponders and says, "There were some strange chemicals involved during our last mission. Yet I was exposed to them at the same time, but without any effects." Mrs. Dr. Possible nods in understanding and goes close to the tub. Bonnie and Kim move out of the way in time for Mrs. Dr. Possible to get the sample of his blood.

She says, "Ron, I'm sure you can feel this. Please bear with me on this." She sees him weakly nod and smiles at his reaction. She says, "Kimmie, come and hold his hand, let him know you're here. Bonnie, even though you're not the best of friends with him, hold a hand as well." Both girls nod and go to opposite sides of the tub, each taking a hand.

Mrs. Dr. Possible plunges the sample collector needle into his arm, resulting in a tight grip in both hands, targeting the girls' hands. Bonnie has to bite her lip from screaming in pain, given the pressure exerted on her hand. Kim, on the other hand, is able to control herself until her Mom is done. When Mrs. Dr. Possible puts the test tube into the sample collector, she nods when she sees the blood rush into the tube. When it's almost full, she brings out the tube and gently places it into a cloth and wraps it soundly. She removes the needle and puts a piece of gauze onto his arm.

She then says, "Ron, you can let go now." Ron releases both girls' hands and they run out the bathroom, out the door and into the front yard, where they let out a loud scream of pain. "YEEOOWWCH!"

As they shake their hands, Bonnie looks over at Kim and asks, "How can you stand the pain until it gets to be too unbearable? His hands feel like a freaking vise!"

Kim nods and replies, "No argument there, Bonnie. As for where I learned it, I learned it during my martial arts education. One of the things I learned is just because an opponent may not look like much, that opponent may be able to surprise and hurt you. Ron squeezing our hands was merely a reaction to a stimulus not of his control, or desire."

Bonnie examines her nearly crushed hand and says, "From here on out, I better make sure he doesn't get mad at me. If he's able to compress hands while unconscious, imagine the damage he can do while he's conscious." Kim nods again and giggles.

Bonnie then asks, "What's so funny, Kim? Did something funny happen on the mission?"

Kim replies, "Yeah. Motor Ed was doing his air guitar solo and Monkey Fist tried joining in. Ron told me that it was just sick and wrong, a monkey man doing air guitar. Sure enough, he was right. Monkey Fist sounded like someone was strangling a cat, or, in his case, a monkey. In any case, we swooped in and started clobbering them, along with the monkey ninjas. Ron's fighting skills had improved ever since he returned from Japan. He's less clumsy, but he's still Ron and goofy as ever. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Mrs. Dr. Possible then calls out, "Kimmie, I have a question for you about this mark on Ron's arm!" Both girls go inside and go to the bathroom. They see Mrs. Dr. Possible examining Ron's right arm intently. She then says, "This mark is recent. Like it just happened earlier today."

Kim gets a close look and says, "He's been bitten. One of the monkey ninjas must have bitten him. Here's another mark, but it looks like an impact mark. It's here on his left wrist, almost as if he punched the furry little sucker off of his arm."

Mrs. Dr. Possible nods and says, "If it's treatable, we'll find out. My guess is, this bite mark is the cause of his fever."

Bonnie sighs and says, "I hope you find out soon, Dr." Mrs. Dr. Possible smiles and goes back outside and to her car, eager to find out what had happened and the source of his illness.

Kim looks at Ron and says, "We better check on his body temp. Bonnie, up in the medicine cabinet, you'll find a digital thermometer. If it's low enough, we'll bring him out of the tub and put him on the couch. We'll take shifts, watching over him. You can take the first shift and I'll relieve you in six hours, seeing as we have school tomorrow and we both need to sleep."

Bonnie nods as she goes to the medicine cabinet and finds the thermometer. She brings it out after slipping a protective covering onto it and Kim opens his mouth, lifting his tongue with a finger. Bonnie slips the thermometer into his mouth and presses the button.

In five seconds, the readout display reads, '87-F'. Bonnie smiles and says, "He's within the normal temperature range of regular humans. That's a good sign." Kim nods in agreement.

She then gets a towel and says, "We have to be discreet and gentle about moving him. I'll go see about getting him something to sleep in while you dry him off." Bonnie nods and smiles a twisted smile as Kim goes to the nearest closet that may have something in Ron's size.

Meanwhile, Bonnie hoists Ron up out of the tub and sees his package, revealed by the ice cold water. Bonnie is about to get on her knees, but then decides against it, for now. She sticks her hand down into his shorts and strokes his member, getting an instant reaction to her touch. Encouraged by this reaction, she smiles and starts drying him off, hoping he'll get better soon.

When Kim returns with the bed clothing in Ron's size, she sees Bonnie drying him off, with him seated on the toilet. She then says, "Bonnie, why don't you take his boxers off? They need to be dried off anyway."

Bonnie smiles seductively and replies, "Okay, if you'll hold him up by his shoulders, I should be able to pull them off." She lifts Ron off of the toilet and gently hands him to Kim. She then gets down on her knees and takes his shorts down. Being surprisingly mature, Bonnie concentrates on getting him covered up as much as possible. As she lifts the top of the pajama bottoms above his waist, she gently kisses his midsection and gets back onto her feet.

Both girls then set him back down and put the pajama top on him, Bonnie unbuttoning the nightshirt and Kim moving his arms through the sleeves. Ron then starts coming around, groggily at first and blinking. His head rolls over to the side as he goes unconscious again. Kim and Bonnie sigh, knowing they have their work cut out for them in getting him into the living room and onto the couch.

With that thought in mind, Bonnie and Kim lift Ron back off of the toilet seat and carry him into the living room and place him onto the couch. When they are sure he's comfortable, they start their vigil shift, watching over his face and condition, hoping that he'll be all right.


	4. Analyzing the Blood and Finding the Cure

Bonnie Rockwaller's Heart p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Analyzing the Blood and Finding the Cure

At the Hospital, Mrs. Dr. Possible is inside the lab, getting a workup done on Ron's blood. The workup takes fifteen minutes to do and she gets her answer.

"Monkey flu. Contagious to humans, direct contact only, transmitted by bites and scratches only. Treatment consisting of penicillin, charcoal powder and potassium sulfide. One quarter of each component mixture, dosage period of two injections, one three hours apart. Warning, may cause massive convulsions in patient. Time varies depending on metabolism level of subject."

She shudders at the combination of chemicals and hopes it'll work. She makes the call to the chemical room and tells them what she needs. Within minutes, she gets the chemicals and the directions for administering them in equal portions.

She thanks the deliverer and heads out of her office, hoping to get home in time, remembering another item she saw on there. 'Must be treated within 24 hours. After 24 hours, body will begin death process. Upon contact with contagion, body must be constantly cooled every two to three hours. Subject's body temperature must not reach 140-F.'

She shakes in anger and says, "I hope Ron clobbered that monkey ninja good. It deserves far worse than what he did to it. He's like a brother to Kimmie. If he doesn't make it, it'll just break her heart."

She gets out to her car and starts for home, pretty sure that her husband is home with the boys by now.


	5. Unconscious Ron and Bonnie's Chat to Him

Bonnie Rockwaller's Heart p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Unconscious Ron and Bonnie's Chat to Him

Back at the Possible house, Bonnie is watching over Ron, occasionally wiping his forehead with a wet washcloth. She then smiles as she thinks about when she first started crushing on him. It was just after the start of the School year. She saw Ron walking right by Kim's side, never failing to keep up. He had clearly bulked up a little bit, but not by much.

She shook her head, finding it absurd. She then took another look at him and sighed contently. She said, "Now that is a very fine young man." She was then startled when she heard one of her friends, a member in her clique.

"Where is he? As long as it's not, like, Ron Stoppable, I'd like to take a run at him." Bonnie looked back at her in shock and recovered her wits. The girl went on. "Nothing personal about Stoppable, but he's not exactly, like, physical perfection. He's just, like, another loser that hangs out with the most popular girl in school. How she puts up with him, I will, like, never understand."

Bonnie sighed and replied, "He may be a loser, but I'll say this much for him. If you're in trouble, and he's nearby, he'll strive to ensure you survive. He'll give his life if it meant others would live. After all, he did save the Cheer Squad at Camp Wannaweep."

The girl gasped and said, "He's the one you're, like, crushing on! If you go through with telling him, you'll, like, be even more ostracized than he is. No, it's better he, like, dies without having had a successful relationship." The girl then walked away and toward Ron. She then snarled, "Kim, why don't you, like, ditch this loser and go with a hunk. Drop, like, dead, Ron Stoppable."

Bonnie then heard the most amazing thing come from his mouth. "Why don't you drop dead, Chastity, you air-headed bimbo? You can take your high standards and stick them up your butt for all I bloody care. Far as I'm concerned, snobs like you are the losers, not me." His head then snaps up and Bonnie was sure she saw his eyes glowing and simmer down to his regular brown. Then came a slight flash. This freaked Chastity out and she ran screaming.

"Ron Stoppable's not human! He's a machine here to kill us all!"

Bonnie allowed herself a loud laugh at the remark from the screaming girl. She then shrugged and decided to do an insult with a hint of a compliment within. She then walked up to them and said, "You know Ron, for a loser, you did good just now." She then smiled a snarky smile and nodded at Kim before she walked on to her classroom.

It was then and there she realized she was crushing on Ron and actually felt good about it. She just didn't know how to drum up the courage to tell him how she really felt about him. She looked back at him from the doorway, smiled and nodded.

She then silently said, "One day, Ron, your heart will be made whole. I'll be the one to do it. I promise you, I'll be nicer to you, but only in secret. Just for now, my sweet Ron."

Bonnie snaps herself back to the present and says, "Ron, I'm sorry for all the times I badmouthed you. You're a sweet, funny and caring guy. You're also cute, gentle and brave. You face off against crazy weirdos at Kim's side all the time, even though you're bound to be scared out of your mind as you do so. You saved our necks at Wannaweep and you did it again at the same place, with a different name for it."

Bonnie leans in closer and says, "Ron, what I'm trying to tell you is, that I think that you are the greatest guy on the planet and I'm crushing on you." She then bends down and gives him a tender kiss on his lips, smiling as she does so. She moves away from the kiss and says, "I hope you can understand what you mean to me, Ron Stoppable. If you don't survive this problem, both my heart and Kim's will be shattered."

She then bends back down and puts her head on his chest, moving her eyes to examine it in detail. She sees a multitude of scars, scratches, scrapes and bruises. She traces them each and sighs sadly, saying, "Here's a great guy, life not kind to him at all. How does he keep from going to pieces? What's holding him together?"

She is startled to hear, "Duty and memories. Duty to Kim and the world, memories of all the things I've done at her side." She looks up and sees Ron smiling down at her. Bonnie smiles back and stokes his face.

She asks, "How long have you been awake, or at least aware of my presence?"

Ron replies, "Since you and Kim started the vigil after cooling me down. I thought I wasn't going to make it, from being so hot on the inside." He tilts his head and asks, "You're my secret admirer?"

Bonnie smiles and says, "Yep, I sure am. Ever since you told Chastity off, I have been crushing on you so heavily. I just didn't know how you'd take the news it's me that's crushing on you. My popularity would have been sunk. If Kim can do anything, I should be able to have a relationship with a great guy and have my popularity intact. Maybe help him become popular, a little bit."

Ron grins and says, "Don't get me wrong, but popularity is still highly overrated. If some people can't understand that it's not a person's social status that makes them, but what's inside that counts, then they are not being friends with."

Bonnie mulls this over, smiles in realization and says, "You're right. My clique is the only negative influence in my life, except for my sisters. I am under so much pressure to maintain my status, I don't have time to actually be nice to other people. By the way, I love the way you told Chastity off and her reaction to seeing your eyes. It was priceless."

Ron asks, "What did my eyes do?" She then tells him about his eyes glowing and then flashing after returning to their normal color.

Bonnie then tilts her head over and says, "I'll be right back. Don't move." She goes into the kitchen and gets a magnet. She brings it back into the living room and presses it against Ron's forehead. When she lets go, it falls down onto his lap.

She sighs in relief and says, "Good, you're human, not some kind of machine here to kill us." At that, Ron starts laughing, remembering what Chastity had screamed that day. Shortly Bonnie joins in the laughter as well.

Kim comes downstairs, having been awakened by the laughter and she sees Ron and Bonnie laughing together. She is surprised when she sees Bonnie kissing Ron tenderly and passionately. She quietly nods in approval as the newest coupling separate from the kiss.

Bonnie asks, "Ron, any chance you can help me learn to flash my eyes like you did?"

Ron shrugs and replies, "I don't exactly know how it happened myself. It just happened. But, if I had to guess, it'd probably have to do with emotions. That might be a good starting point." At that, Mrs. Dr. Possible's car pulls in, along with Mr. Dr. Possible.


	6. Injecting Ron and Ron's Vaulting

Bonnie Rockwaller's Heart p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Injecting Ron and Ron's Vaulting

The Possible adults and the tweebs come into the house and see Ron on the couch, Bonnie at his side. Mrs. Dr. Possible asks, "How is he, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiles gently and replies, "He's holding his own so far. He's conscious now. What did you find out?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible says, "He's contracted monkey flu, from the scratch and bite mark. It's the only way for it to be transmitted into people. I found a treatment, but it could be dangerous, for Ron."

Ron asks, "How dangerous, Mrs. Dr. P.?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible replies, "You'll go into convulsions as the treatment works it's way through your system. The amount of time in convulsions depend on the metabolic rate of your body. It could either be a few minutes or hours in your case. It didn't mention whether it affects which metabolic rate I'm afraid." She turns and sees Kim.

She then says, "Kimmie, go get your snorkel and remove the mouthpiece and bring the piece here. It's going to be a mouthguard to keep Ron from biting his tongue. Bonnie, you'll find two metal bars on the back porch. Ron's going to hold them during the treatment. If he nearly crushed your hands when I drew blood, imagine the convulsion compressions."

Wordlessly, the girls set about their tasks. Kim goes up to her room and gets her snorkel, removing the mouthpiece. She brings it downstairs, hoping Ron'll be okay. On the back porch, Bonnie finds the two metal bars and determines they're thick enough for Ron to hold without damaging his hands with his fingernails. She goes back inside and sees Kim put the makeshift mouthguard into Ron's mouth and bring out her Kimmunicator to contact Wade.

Kim gets him on the screen and says, "Wade, scan Ron as Mom injects him. Let us know if he's going to be in danger during his convulsions."

Wade replies, "Done and done, Kim. Prop the Kimmunicator just above him. The end table should be all right." Kim nods and props it up. Bonnie comes up and puts the bars into Ron's hands, a concerned look on her face. Ron nods at her and smiles around the mouthguard, prompting Bonnie to smile right back at him.

Mrs. Dr. Possible asks, "Ready Ron?" Ron nods and she proceeds to inject the treatment into Ron's vein. The convulsions start automatically. Both girls stand tearfully, watching Ron twitch and shake violently. Bonnie looks over at Kim and sees a look of anger on her face.

She then asks, "You're angry with Monkey Fist, aren't you, Kim?" Kim nods and turns her way.

She replies, "Yeah. It's because Ron threw himself into that monkey ninja's path. Te monkey ninja was trying to bite me and Ron kept it from doing so. When the monkey ninja bit him, I guess he slugged it so hardly, it flew off his arm and right into the wall. If he doesn't make it, at least the one responsible for his condition had been dealt with."

Bonnie asks, "You mean, it's dead?" Kim nods and Bonnie whistles lowly. She then says, "Good going, Ron." Both girls then turn their attention back to the convulsing teen on the couch.

Wade is monitoring Ron's condition as the convulsions go on and he notices something strange. He says, "Kim, it looks like his structure is changing. Like it's being reinforced somewhat. Take a look." The screen switches over to an x-ray of Ron's form and it changes along with the time of the convulsions.

Bonnie asks, "What's going on with him?"

Mr. Dr. Possible looks closely and replies, "It looks like he's vaulting. The chemicals and the convulsions are causing this change to happen to him. Only thing we can do is watch. Wade, what's his current temperature?"

Wade checks and says, "He's at 110-F. His convulsions are just now starting to taper off." They look and, sure enough, he is starting to calm his body down. When the convulsions are over, they lift him up and take him into the bathroom. The ladies wait outside while Mr. Dr. Possible and the tweebs remove the pajamas from Ron and put him back into the tub.

Mr. Dr. Possible opens the door and says, "Honey, we need some more ice for the tub." Kim and Bonnie nod in reply and go to the kitchen.

As they get the ice, Kim says, "I heard what you said to Ron. You showed some real guts, Bonnie. There may be hope for you yet." Bonnie blushes and smiles.

She then says, "You know, Kim, from all the times I saw Ron walking beside you, to right now, I can't even begin to understand how your friendship was able to survive through all the madness you both have gone through. Ron told me it was duty and memories that holds him together. How do you do it?"

Kim replies, "Pretty much the same. We work in tandem so much it's almost as if we're of one mind. Without something to do, I'd go nuts. Without Ron in my life, I wouldn't survive half the time." She looks over at Bonnie and adds, "And no, I don't know how to make my eyes flash. Like Ron said, it's bound to have something to do with emotions." That said, both girls finish gathering the ice and go to the bathroom.


	7. Cooling Ron Down and Second Injection

Bonnie Rockwaller's Heart p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Cooling Ron Down and the Second Injection

Bonnie and Kim get to the bathroom and knock on the door. Mr. Dr. Possible opens the door and lets them in. When they get inside, they find out why he had allowed them in. Mr. Dr. Possible slipped a pair of swim trunks onto Ron's body while they were getting the ice. Bonnie and Kim smile wide as they see Ron weakly open his eyes and give them a thumbs up.

At that, they pour the ice into the tub and take one side each of his body. They stay at his side for two hours and thirty minutes until he's cooled down enough to be removed from the tub. Both girls then gently lift him out of the tub and carry him back into the living room. When they put him back on the couch, they ensure a towel is on the top of the couch.

For the next thirty minutes, Kim and Bonnie take turns holding Ron's hands, assuring him and themselves that he's going to be all right. Then comes the time for the second and final injection for Ron. As the girls get him prepped, they start mentally crossing their fingers, hoping for a miracle to happen.

Mrs. Dr. Possible comes in with the second needle, nods and says, "Here goes nothing, Ron. You feel up to it?"

Ron nods and replies, "I made it this far. No reason to stop now. Let's do this, Mrs. Dr. P." She nods and Bonnie puts the mouthguard back into his mouth while Kim puts the metal bars back into his hands, noting the indentations in the metal.

She goes to Bonnie's side and says, "Better the metal bars than our hands. We would have wound up losing them. Never imagined Ron would have that much strength in his hands." Bonnie nods in agreement and quietly watches as Mrs. Dr. Possible administers the final injection.

When it's done, Mrs. Dr. Possible moves back in time to avoid the convulsions that, surprisingly enough, don't happen. Kim goes to the Kimmunicator and asks, "Wade, what's the sitch with Ron?"

Wade smiles and says, "All his systems seem to be stable. I just need a sample of his blood to verify." Mrs. Dr. Possible nods and gets her sampling set-up out of her bag. She leaves the bars in Ron's hands and proceeds to draw a small amount of blood. When she's done, she puts it into the small tray that pops out from the bottom of the device.

He then analyzes it and says, "Whatever was causing his Medical problem is all gone. The only thing different about him is his structure. He may look the same on the outside, but his inside is a whole different story."

Cautiously, Bonnie asks, "How different, Wade?"

Wade sighs and replies, "I don't really know off hand, but it looks like he'll have some more strength and stamina by the morning. How much more, we'll have to wait and see." He then ends communication after saying good night and Kim takes the next shift, just to be on the safe side.


	8. The Next Morning and at School

Bonnie Rockwaller's Heart p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

The Next Morning and at School

Bonnie wakes up in the middle of the night and elects to write down of pros and cons regarding a relationship with Ron. As she writes, she smiles with joy, not malice as she thinks about the good times they could have with each other. One section, she writes down his strong points and the other, his weak points. She then decides to include what would happen to her reputation if word had gotten out that she and Ron were an item.

She quietly says, "His strengths; loyal, caring, funny, sweet, hidden courage, smarts when he applies them, agile mascot, and cute in his own way. Weaknesses; constantly fearful, clumsy at times and very thin. Not even a sharp dresser. Damage to reputation; becoming an outcast, shunned by populars and jocks and loss of popularity."

She rereads the list and asks herself, "What did Ron say about popularity? It's highly overrated, that's what he said. He's right, it is. It shouldn't be so hard to be nice and popular at the same time. But, when I met and formed my clique, I forgot about being nice to those that don't dress like the others. People like Ron."

She tears up and starts sobbing, saying, "I'm going to tell the school tomorrow. I'm going to tell them that I'm in love with Ron Stoppable and I do not care about what anyone says about us. Nothing and nobody's coming between us. If that hairy freak, Monkey Fist, shows up, I'm giving him a piece of my mind. Nobody infects my crush and gets away with it." Her face then brightens and she smiles, saying, "That felt good to say out loud. My crush. My crush and I will crush anyone that gets in our way."

With that, she laughs at the play on words, sighs happily and goes back to sleep, dreaming about Ron and the school's reaction, laughing in the snobs' faces as they badmouth the new coupling.

Daylight comes up and Bonnie gets up and dressed. When she's done, she goes downstairs and smells breakfast cooking. She is then surprised to see who the cook is. "Ron? You're doing breakfast? How are you feeling?"

Ron chuckles and says, "In that order; yep, it's me, I am and I'm feeling great. Thanks for asking, Bon-Bon." He then goes over to her and plants a kiss on her lips, saying, "Thanks for saving my life, Bonnie. If you hadn't happened by, I would have been gone, burnt to death inside."

Bonnie smiles and kisses him back, saying, "You're welcome. But I didn't just happen by. I was hoping to give you a lift to your house after you had walked Kim home. But seeing you in that condition, I knew that Kim's house was the closest and her Mom is a Doctor. It's too bad you probably didn't hear what I said after I put you in the tub the first time around."

Ron ponders this and asks, "It wouldn't happen to be about me being hot stuff, would it?" Bonnie's eyes bulge out and she starts laughing, Ron joining in the laughter with her. She then wraps her slender arms around him and kisses him deeply and passionately, her tongue probing and twisting with his. The two continue their Frenching until they hear the tweebs scream.

"Eeeeewwwww, gross!" The two teens separate and smile at each other, care and affection in their eyes for each other. The tweebs then run away from them as Ron and Bonnie turn their heads to look at them, smiles on their faces. Psychotic smiles at that. Bonnie's face turns back toward Ron's, her eyes starting to glow a soft, gentle, blue glow. Ron sees this and nods.

He then says, "Bonnie, your eyes are glowing now. I guess my theory was right. It is tied in to your emotions." He kisses her again and she returns the kiss with even more intensity. As they kiss, their stomachs growl and Bonnie laughs into his mouth.

She then says, "Ron-Ron, I'm starving. Let's eat." Ron nods at that and starts serving breakfast. At that time, the Possibles come into the kitchen and see Ron and Bonnie about to eat.

They smell the food and sit at the table. Mr. Dr. Possible says, "I didn't know you were such a good cook, Ronald."

Bonnie smiles and says, "Neither did I, Mr. Dr. Possible. But I should have remembered that he was in charge of the cafeteria for a time. In fact, I even had some of his creations and enjoyed them. Of course, I did it quietly, never taking the chance to tell him just how much he rocks in the kitchen."

Ron blushes at the compliment and says, "Thanks, Bon-Bon." He looks at his watch and says, "If we're going to get to school on time, we best head out. Bon-Bon, any chance we can get a lift to school with you today?"

Bonnie smiles and says, "No problem there, Ron-Ron. Ready, Kim?"

Kim grins and says, "That I am, Bonnie. I'm so looking forward to today, particularly Gym Class. I think we should get Ron back into form as soon as possible. More than likely that spell with the monkey flu took some strength from him while he fought it."

Bonnie and Ron nod with her assessment and Bonnie asks, "Mr. Dr. Possible, just how did Ron start vaulting anyway? Just kinda curious, that's all."

Mr. Dr. Possible says, "Any time a person recovers from a bad spell like that, with the assistance of certain kinds of compounds, he or she vaults on the inside. It looks like convulsions, but it's not. People like Ron are a whole other story. Something like that usually winds up killing them, but somehow, Ron survived it. For that, I'm glad."

Kim nods and says, "So am I, Dad. If I lost Ron, I don't know what I'd do without him by my side. Nor would I want to."

Bonnie smiles and says, "Let's hope we never have to find out, Kim. I just realized my feelings for him and held them to myself for the last couple months. I'd be like you, shattered on the inside. You and Ron have a strong bond, nothing that can penetrate or end it. I can only hope we can form a bond like that as we go along." She looks at her watch and says, "Yipe, let's go!" At that, the three teens go out to Bonnie's sports car and burn rubber to school.

Upon arrival at the school, they see Bonnie's clique waiting for her. Chastity walks up and asks, "Bonnie, why are you, like, driving with the school's biggest loser in the passenger seat? Don't you know he's not, like, good enough for a girl like you? After all, a girl, like, has to have standards."

Bonnie turns and scowls at Chastity, her eyes starting to glow. She then says, "Like Ron-Ron said, Chastity, take your standards and stick them up your butt, you air-headed bimbo." Her eyes then stop glowing and give a flash.

This freaks out Chastity and she screams, "Bonnie's been replaced by a machine! She's going to kill us all! Help!" She then runs away from the car, not seeing Kim, Ron and Bonnie laughing at the ditzy girl's antics.

As they exit the car, Ron helping Bonnie and Kim out, they hear the students laughing and applauding the performance by Chastity, Tara doing most of the laughing and clapping. She then runs up and gives them a big smile. Her smile then fades when she sees something coming up behind them. She lets out a massive shriek and runs away, the other students joining with her.

Kim, Ron and Bonnie turn around and see what had upset Tara so much. The machine they had supposedly destroyed in Cleveland. Ron then says, "Monkey Fist. Somehow, he's gotten out of the Zoo." He turns to Bonnie and says, "Bon-Bon, go inside and stay safe. KP, go with her. This freak is mine." He cracks his knuckles and starts at the machine.

As he runs, he hears Bonnie screaming, "Ron, no! Don't leave me! You're not back to full strength yet!" His legs then pick up more speed, amazing himself, Kim and even Bonnie.

Bonnie turns to Kim and asks, "Does he know what he's doing? He may have been vaulted, but he's still human."

Kim nods and says, "He does, Bonnie. I just hope his vaulting pays off for him." Bonnie nods back at him, silently hoping nothing else will bite him.


	9. Battling Monkey Fist and Aftermath

Bonnie Rockwaller's Heart p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Battling Monkey Fist and Aftermath

As he charges toward the machine, Ron thinks about the monkey ninja that bit him and lost it's life in the process. He puts it out of his mind for later and continues making his way toward the machine. He then jumps, surprised he's jumped fifteen feet above the machine and lands on it flawlessly.

Inside the machine, Monkey Fist is in disbelief. Somehow, Ron had survived the bout of monkey flu and gained more strength from his encounter. Monkey Fist then stops the machine and steps out the door, only to be greeted by a fist to his jaw. It feels like steel is inside the fist and covered by human skin.

Monkey Fist says, "I thought you're human, Stoppable. Your fist feels like it's lined with pressed steel on the inside."

Ron walks up to him and says, "Plas-steel actually. Let's see how you like the other one then!" He slams his other fist into Monkey Fist's stomach, bringing up vomit with the impact. He then says, "You shouldn't have eaten before you came here, Monkey Fist. Imagine the smell it would make if it got really warm in here."

He brings Monkey Fist's face into his own and asks, "How did you get out of Jail? Did you even get to Jail for that matter?"

Monkey Fist shakes his head no and starts mumbling, his jaw swelling up to keep him from talking right.

Ron then shrugs and says, "Don't worry, I'm sure a good animal Doctor will be able to help you get that swelling down." He shuts the machine down, pushes Monkey Fist outside, lands on the street below and picks Monkey Fist back up. He carries Monkey Fist over to the school, seeing Kim and Bonnie waiting for him.

Both girls smile at him and he returns the smile, dropping Monkey Fist and falling down onto the ground, exhausted. Kim holds his hand while Bonnie says, "Hold on, Ron. Just hold on. Help's coming, sweetie. Help's coming." The Ambulance and Police arrive. As the Medics prep Ron for transport, the Officers take Monkey Fist into custody and take statements from everyone. Kim and Bonnie ride with Ron on the way to the Hospital and meet his parents there.

Upon arrival, Kim and Bonnie brief them on the events of the previous night and the morning. For five hours, all take turns watching over Ron, hoping he'll wake up soon. Bonnie is watching over him when Ron twitches and starts sweating.

She wipes his forehead and says, "Ron, don't give up. That's not you. You are not a quitter. I don't care what anyone says about you. You're not a loser. You're a hero and a winner."

She then hears him say, "Nice to hear you say, Bon-Bon. Thanks." His eyes open slowly and he says, "I don't know about you, but I've got a killer headache. Any aspirin in this joint?"

Bonnie smiles warmly and says, "Something even better, Ron-Ron." She gets up, locks the door, moves his blanket and his gown, checks his skin temperature and finds it's cool to the touch. She then reaches up into her skirt and brings her panties down, kicking them off of her ankles. She gently grips his member and starts stroking it, kissing it with her lips and licking it. She then puts her mouth around it and starts sucking. Every time she'd come up for air, she'd stroke it.

She then decides it's time to mount him. She hops up onto the bed, straddles him and sends the member into her folds, saying, "I've been wanting to do this with you for quite a while now. So just lie back, relax and let Bon-Bon give you a good time, you sexy boy." As she pumps, she can faintly hear a voice calling her name.

"Bonnie, time to wake up! Bon-Bon, wake up! Wake up, you silly girl!"

Bonnie opens her eyes and looks around her. She's in her room. She sighs disappointedly at being alone in her bed. She then smiles at the dream she had about Ron. It was delightfully erotic and happy for her. Yet, very bizarre at the same time. She gets out of bed, finds her panties soiled and changes into a fresh pair. She then dresses, goes downstairs and resolves she's going to tell Ron how she feels about him.

As she drives to school, she sees Ron walking with Kim to school and decides to offer them a lift. "Kim, Ron, care for a lift?" The two teens smile and accept the offer.

Ron says, "Thanks, Bonnie. Rather nice of you. What prompted the change?"

Bonnie winks and says, "A dream about you, Ron. A very weird, yet pleasant dream." At that, the three teens head for school, not saying anything more. When they get there, Bonnie parks the car, sighs and says, "Ron, this isn't easy for me. So I'll say it. I'm crushing on you, Ron Stoppable. I know it's a lot to take in, but it's true. I have been for a while now, but I could never get the courage together." She gives Ron a soft smile.

Ron, perplexed, puts a hand on her forehead and says, "She's cool in the head, not delirious, pulse and respiration are both normal. KP, do you think it could be some kind of bug we're not familiar with?"

Kim shrugs and Bonnie giggles, saying, "I'm not sick, Ron. Lovesick, perhaps. But not conventional sick." She looks over and sees Chastity coming at them. "Oh no, here comes the bimbo."

Chastity says, "Bonnie, what are you doing being with, like, the school's biggest loser?"

Bonnie growls and says, "He may be a loser, but he's my crush and I will show him respect. He has more charm and charisma than you can shake a stick at." To prove her point, Bonnie leans over and plants a huge Frencher on Ron. When the two separate from the kiss, they see Kim with a smile on her face, approving of the match-up.

Chastity, disgusted, says, "Whatever, you are, like, out of the clique, Bonnie Rockwaller."

Bonnie retorts, "Whatever, you stuck-up snob. As long as I have Ron-Ron at my side, I'm gonna be happy." She looks back over at Ron as Chastity walks away to toss her breakfast. Bonnie then starts breathing heavily and says, "I can't believe I just said that."

Ron says, "Take it easy, slow, deep breaths and you'll be fine. As for what you just said to Chastity, neither can I. I'd say you gathered up enough courage just now."

Bonnie giggles and says, "Thanks Ron. Say, the Sadie Hawkins Dance is coming up soon. Would you like to come with me as my date?"

Ron grins and says, "Sure Bon-Bon." His face then falls as he realizes his best friend is feeling left out. He looks back at her and is surprised to see her smiling still.

She nods and says, "Don't worry, Ron. I'll ask Josh to the Dance. See you guys inside." She hops out of the car and goes inside, Bonnie and Ron right with her holding each other's hands.


	10. Sadie Hawkins Dance and Ten Years Later

Bonnie Rockwaller's Heart p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Wish I did though.

Sadie Hawkins Dance and Ten Years Later

One week later, Ron and Bonnie are dancing together at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. To her delight, Ron's able to keep up with the beat of the music. When a slow dance song came up, he would hold her close without getting too close. As they dance, Bonnie has her hands on his shoulders while his hands are on her waist. They go around and around until they see Kim with tears in her eyes.

Bonnie snarls and looks around for Josh. She is then shocked and angered to find that he ditched Kim to be with Chastity. She nods for Ron to take a look at Josh and Chastity together and Kim being miserable at the dance. Ron nods and sighs, knowing he's about to make her jealous.

"Bonnie, would it be all right if I danced with KP? I can't stand to see her so sad."

To his surprise, she smiles and says, "A true boyfriend always considers the feelings of his girlfriend and his best friend in the world. Just don't kiss her, okay? Your lips are for me and mine are for you." She giggles and kisses him, giving him a pat on his back as he goes to the table.

Kim is miserable until she hears a familiar and gentle voice. "KP, may I have this dance?" She looks up and smiles at Ron. She offers him her hand and he leads her onto the dance floor.

Kim asks, "What about Bonnie? Won't she be upset?"

Ron replies, "Actually, she said that a true boyfriend is considerate of his girlfriend's feelings and his best friend in the world's feelings. I just can't kiss you, that's all."

Kim nods in understanding and says, "Oh no, we have incoming hostiles." She had spotted Josh and Chastity coming at them, murder in their eyes. The music stops in time so every person in there can hear what's going to happen.

Ron turns around and sees Bonnie coming to give them support. She gets to their side and says, "Josh, Chastity, you are disgraces to the human race. You care nothing about other people or their feelings. All you care about are your measly little egos. Josh, you really hurt Kim by ditching her for this air-head."

Ron says, "Oh, yeah, Bonnie. I have a riddle for you. What's dumber than a brunette trying to build a house underwater?"

Bonnie ponders this and says, "No idea, Ron. What?"

Ron chuckles and replies, "A blond trying to burn it down underwater." Bonnie analyzes the answer and starts laughing, finding it truly funny. He then says, "Here's another one. Why did the blond get a headache from looking at a can of frozen orange juice?"

Kim mulls this over and shrugs, asking, "Why did she get a headache, Ron?"

Ron laughs and says, "Because the can said 'concentrate'!" At that, the whole gym erupts into laughter, with the exception of two people. Josh and Chastity.

Chastity asks, "What about Tara and yourself? Aren't you opening yourself up for that kind of meanness?"

Ron smiles and says, "Nah, you see, Tara and I are smart blonds whereas you and Josh Monkey over here are dumb blonds."

Kim smiles and adds, "Besides, Josh, your last name does sound close to Monkey." Josh moves to punch her when Ron grabs his fist and starts squeezing it.

Ron then says, "If you try ever to hit KP when I'm around again, I'll do worse, Monkey boy." Josh's mouth opens in pain when Bonnie's voice comes through to him.

"Easy Ron. Let's stand down now. That's it." Ron unconsciously releases Josh's hand and Bonnie goes on, "You did good just now, Ron. You did good. Defending a lady is honorable and you sent him a message. That's the main thing."

Ron blinks and says, "Just remember what I told you, Josh Monkey." Nursing his sore hand, Josh and Chastity walk out of the gym.

That night, the rest of the dance goes without further incident and the students go home for the night. As the three teens go to Bonnie's car, Bonnie gains a whole new appreciation for a guy that many considered to be a nobody.

Ten years later, Ron and Bonnie are together as husband and wife. Ron works as a building engineer, having given up the hero business. Bonnie is an excutive for a cosmetics firm.They have two eight year old kids, named Kim and Ron Jr.

Kim has married a nice guy from out of town, Frank Nelson. He sells insurance for just about every kind of event. They have a seven year old boy, named Ron after a dear friend of Kim's. A friend she had known since Pre-K and always had at her side, no matter what. Even when she was in labor, Ron was at her side, Bonnie right with him. When Bonnie was in labor, she was right in there with them both, knowing they are the best partners she could ever hope to know.

Josh and Chastity had eloped the night of the dance and moved away from Middleton. They divorced, citing spousal abuse charges against each other, three months later. Status: Unknown. Location: Unknown. Who cares: Unknown.

Tara and Felix Renton married after graduating from high school and went to college together. Tara took an interest in robotics in college and felt she could find the missing link that his Mother couldn't find. Sure enough, she did. She melded the robotic technology with a new alloy that conducts electrical signals and can be put into the human body. She earns the Nobel Prize for Medicine. Felix is now fully active and enjoying his new lease on life. They have three children and are expecting another one. Children's names: Unknown. Ages: Unknown. Location: Upperton, Colorado.

As Ron and Bonnie prepare for their reunion, Bonnie is sorely tempted to tell Ron about her dream, but finds some parts of it strange still. She then remembers Ron's motto: Never be normal. She chuckles and shrugs.

She says, "Ron. I've got something to tell you about my dream from ten years ago. It's got some strange parts in it for sure. But it showed me just how much I love you, Ron." She then proceeds to tell him about the anonymous letter in his locker, the mission, his being dangerously hot, the sample drawing, her mischievous thoughts, his contracting monkey flu, the injections, the vaulting and his eyes glowing then flashing. She tells him the rest of the story and he nods in understanding.

He then says, "Bon-Bon, it's just a dream. That kind of thing only happens in the movies. Though it would probably make a good story for someone that wouldn't mind reading an exciting story like that." Bonnie smiles, approaches him and wraps him in a passionate embrace, kissing him as she does so.

She says, "We better go, Ron-Ron. Kim, Frank, Felix and Tara should be there by now." Ron nods and follows her out the door of the Rockwaller family mansion. Their regular babysitter, Carla Jones, is watching the children for the night.

When they get to the school for the reunion, Bonnie and Ron see Kim, Frank, Felix and Tara waiting for them upon arrival. Ron nods in greeting to Felix, quietly pleased he's up and about. Bonnie hugs Kim and Tara while Ron bangs fists with Felix and Frank. The three couples then go inside.

The reunion goes without incident and Bonnie nods at Tara, giving her the signal. Tara winks in reply and nods at Felix and Frank to get ready. Bonnie then goes up on stage and takes charge of the microphone.

She says, "I'd like to make an award to two very special people in our lives. Without them, this world would not be in existence still. These two people have known each other since Pre-K and pulled each other through some pretty harrowing times. They are heroes, a team and the best of friends. Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the award for strongest friendship, is Felix and Tara Renton."

Felix and Tara come up on stage and Tara says, "These two lifelong friends never let their relationship go past friendship. No matter how bad or weird things got, they pulled each other through and survived. Strongest friendship goes to Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible-Nelson!"

Ron and Kim look at each other, smile and realize they had just been routed on all fronts. Kim smiles at Bonnie and mouths, 'Thank you' to Bonnie and Bonnie mouths, 'You're welcome, Kim'.

Ron gets up, gives Kim his hand and helps her up. The two friends then walk up on stage, hugging their spouses and friends. Tara hands them both the award and they hold it up high.

Ron says, "KP, I think it'll be a good idea to leave this award in a display case here in the school. Give students something to shoot for, you know."

Kim smiles and says, "That's a good idea, Ron. It'll save time on arguments at least." Ron chuckles at that in agreement and allows Kim to take the microphone first.

"Everyone, thank you. Ron and I are so touched by this award. We're going to leave the award in a display case. Like Ron just told me, it's to give the students something to shoot for." She turns the microphone over to Ron and winks at him, getting a nod in reply.

Ron says, "Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, I wasn't the most popular guy in school. But I don't give a hoot about that. I found a friend in KP and a wife in someone that was scared of losing her status with the others. But, to me, she'll always be the most popular. This award goes to my darling wife, Bonnie Rockwaller-Stoppable!" Bonnie's jaw drops and she blushes largely before cracking up laughing.

Bonnie then walks up and mouths, 'Thank you, Ron-Ron'. Ron then hands Bonnie a golden rose, deeply engraved with the words, 'Most popular in the heart'. Bonnie's eyes tear up at the beauty of the award and she embraces him warmly, kissing him as she does so.

She takes the microphone and asks, "You two have been planning this for a while, haven't you? Ron, just wait till I get you home and I'll show you a real award." The gathered classmates laugh at that and Bonnie smiles her snarky smile for the first time in years.

She continues, "Seriously though, he is the most thoughtful, sweetest husband a lady like me could ever hope to have in life. When I thought up the award for Kim and Ron, I had no idea they were planning something like this for me. I guess that even surprises do come from those you don't expect them from at times. Thank you, Kim and Ron. Without your friendship with each other, you would not be here right now. In fact, neither would I." Bonnie walks up to Ron and gives him a massive Frencher, much to the cheers of their classmates.

That night, they go home and turn in for the night. As Bonnie undresses, she checks herself for anything strange and finds none. She then puts on her nightie with lace teddy and smiles at herself in the mirror.

She says, "Yes, Bonnie. You are so looking good. A terrific husband, beautiful children and a beautiful golden rose. I think I'll arrange for it to be put with their plaque at the school." She giggles and goes into the bedroom.

She sees Ron at the desk, seemingly hard at work, his back hunched over. She goes over to him and runs her fingers along his back, relieved he's not smoking hot like in her dream that long ago. She then hears him moan and feels him stretch back upward, reaching his arms behind him and wrapping her as best as he can. He tilts his head backward and kisses her.

She returns the kiss and giggles into his mouth, saying, "Let's go to bed, Ron. I'm sure you're drained by now." Ron nods and gets up from the desk, following Bonnie to the bed. The couple get into bed and Bonnie kisses Ron good-night, wrapping her arms around him protectively, knowing he's still hurting from some of the past missions that she had went on and was in danger of losing her life.

Each time, Ron had shielded her and Kim with his body after ensuring they're together at the same time. Every time he had gotten hurt, he would say it's his duty to preserve human life, even at the risk of his own. Bonnie then decided it's time for him to retire from the hero business, do something a little safer.

Now she's beginning to wonder if she made the right choice for him. When he was saving the world with Kim, he had gotten a rush and deep satisfaction from doing the right thing. Now in the current job of building engineer, he's not feeling so fulfilled. She sighs and decides to talk to him some time in the future, not standing to see him feeling so useless and miserable.

She then shrugs and decides to take a chance. "Ron-Ron, do you regret leaving the hero business?"

Ron sighs and sadly replies, "Yes, I do, Bon-Bon. Every day, I do regret it. Even though I'm good at building engineering, doing hero work is more satisfying. But, there does come a time when one has to admit they're getting too old for that mess. I'm thinking that if our children want to be heroes, I'll support them one hundred percent." He turns to Bonnie and asks, "Do you regret my leaving the hero business?"

Bonnie nods and says, "Just like you, Ron. Every day. The world needs heroes. Since our children and Kim's son are like you both and me, they could become good heroes as long as the world can stand to have them." She kisses Ron and they fall asleep in each others' arms, fully content with each other, getting it all off their chests.


End file.
